Morska dziewczyna
by Estme
Summary: ,,Zabiję tego chłopaka, naprawdę go zabiję! Wypatroszę, powieszę na drzewie, pokroję na kawałeczki i nakarmię nim Zderzaka. Ale to później, najpierw ktoś musi się rozprawić z tą przeklętą Klątwą!(...)jakby ktoś się o to czepiał zmuszę mojego bezmózgiego kumpla, by wstawił się za mną u Hadesa w zamian za uratowanie tyłka. A teraz wybaczcie, ale mam pewną Erynię do pokonania."
1. Wstęp

- Percy? – szepczesz drżącym głosem, patrząc na ośmiolatka.

Czarnowłosy odwraca się i spogląda na ciebie swoimi bystrymi oczami, a ty widzisz w nich przez ułamek sekundy niepewność, smutek i… strach? Ta krótka chwila mija jednak tak szybko, że uznajesz to za złudzenie, bo on nigdy się nie boi, prawda? Zawsze odważnie kroczy przed siebie i… Rozmyślania przerywa ci ciepły głos, który – odkąd pamiętasz – zawsze dział na ciebie uspokajająco:

- Co jest, mała? – pyta.

Reagujesz automatycznie, zanim zdajesz sobie z tego, co robisz, wtulasz się w niego mocno i płaczesz cicho. Boisz się, że potwory wrócą, że znów was zaatakują, a on zginie i zostawi cię samą. Tego byś nie zniosła. Za bardzo kochasz tego nieustannie roześmianego i zawsze radzącego sobie z przeciwnościami losu chłopaka. Nie możesz uwierzyć, że ktoś w tym wieku może być równie dzielny, bo przecież wciąż jesteście dziećmi. Tylko dziećmi. Oczekujesz, że skarci cię za takie zachowanie, że każe uspokoić się i wytłumaczyć, jak zrobiłaby większość osób, które miałaś okazję poznać, jednak, zamiast tego, morskooki obejmuje cię, szepcząc do ucha słowa pociechy.

- Co się stało, smyku? – zadaje pytanie.

Spoglądasz mu prosto w oczy i mówisz cicho:

- Percy, zawsze będziemy razem, prawda? – Zauważasz jego zdumienie, ale kontynuujesz – Nie zostawisz mnie samej? – pytasz niepewnie.

Zdumienie zmienia się w zdeterminowanie, gdy odpowiada:

- Nigdy cię nie zostawię, siostrzyczko.

Uśmiechasz się słabo, opierając głowę o jego pierś. Wiesz, że mówi prawdę.

* * *

><p>- Estme, uciekaj! – krzyczy Percy, a ty spoglądasz na dziesięciolatka z przerażeniem. – Mała, uciekaj! – woła ze strachem w głosie, co powoduje, że odwracasz się i biegniesz przed siebie.<p>

Czujesz, że twój brat jest tuż za tobą, ale nie odwracasz się by to sprawdzić. W pewnym momencie zauważasz idealne miejsce na kryjówkę i pędzisz w tamtym kierunku. Oddychasz z ulgą, opadając na ziemię i wyglądasz na zewnątrz czekając na czarnowłosego. Uśmiechasz się, gdy go zauważasz. Jesteś pewna, że teraz wszystko wróci do normy, że znów udało wam się uciec potworowi, ale mylisz się. Nie mija chwila i widzisz kobiecą postać, która ścigała was odkąd wpadłaś na nią w autobusie.

- Percy! – krzyczysz z trwogą, gdy nieznajoma łapie twojego brata i unosi się w powietrzu.

Chłopak ostatni raz spogląda na ciebie i odpowiada:

- Uciekaj, odnajdę cię!

A potem i on, i kobieta duch znikają w szarej mgiełce.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Każdą następną część, która się pojawi można traktować jako zakończenie, aczkolwiek myślę, że uda mi się wyskrobać jeszcze co najmniej dziesięć rozdziałów.<br>**_


	2. Rozdział 1

Nienawidzę gwiazd, chociaż kiedyś je kochałam. Nienawidzę nocy, chociaż niegdyś tylko o tej porze czułam się bezpieczna. Kiedyś, gdy byłam jeszcze małym i naiwnym dzieckiem, uznawałam, że potwory atakują tylko w dzień, że boją się światła gwiazd, teraz już wiem, jaka byłam naiwna. Tych bestii nie da się powstrzymać przed atakowaniem nas, półbogów, niezależnie od pory dnia, a najlepszym przykładem na to jest fakt, iż właśnie w tej chwili uciekam przed Megajrą, tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, bo mój wkurzający przyjaciel, Nico, ponoć pyskował Hadesowi, pięknie, prawda? Ten irytujący dupek z XX wieku musiał sprawić, że jego ojczulek wysłał za nami tą przeklętą Łaskawą, przecież bez tego nie potrafiłby przeżyć ani minut! Co za irytujący…

- Shadow, uważaj! – krzyczy brunet, a ja w ostatniej chwili odskakuję na bok, unikając ciosu.

Mówiłam już, że nienawidzę tego cholernego królewicza upiorów? Tak, on również jest na mojej jakże długiej liście „Osób i rzeczy, których chcę się pozbyć", chociaż trzeba przyznać, że czasem potrafi być znośny, może bardziej niż znośny. Dobra! Dobra! Pomimo tego, że najczęściej mam ochotę go zamordować, nawet lubię synalka Hadesa i co? Zadowolona jesteś, Temido? Słowo daję, gdybym miała wymieniać wszystkich, których mam ochotę wysadzić w powietrze zajęłoby mi to z trzy lata, jak nie więcej. Przewracam się, a cholerny bicz tego cholernego babska uderza w ziemię niespełna jeden cholerny cal od mojej twarzy! Zrywam się na równe nogi i ciągnę di Angelo za sobą. Zabiję tego chłopaka, naprawdę go zabiję! Wypatroszę, powieszę na drzewie, ugotuję, pokroję na kawałeczki i nakarmię nim Zderzaka. Ale to później, najpierw ktoś musi się rozprawić z tą przeklętą Klątwą! Chwytam pewniej miecz w dłoni i odwracam się z furią wypisaną na twarzy w stronę Czcigodnej, która zatrzymuje się zaskoczona. Nie czekam ani sekundy dłużej i rzucam się na nią, powalając ją na trawę. Walić to, że jak zabiję Czcigodną to będę miała przekichane po śmierci, jakby ktoś się o to czepiał zmuszę mojego bezmózgiego kumpla, by wstawił się za mną u Hadesa w zamian za uratowanie tyłka. A teraz wybaczcie, ale mam pewną Erynię do pokonania. Ups, czyżbym zapomniała wspomnieć, że gdy ponoszą mnie nerwy zwiększa mi się poziom agresji i biada temu, na kogo skieruję tą masę negatywnych emocji, które mnie dopadają? No cóż, teraz już wiecie.

Zawsze zdawało mi się, że Megajra jest najgłupszą ze swych sióstr, ale to, jak łatwo dała mi się zabić tylko dowodziło jej głupocie. Naprawdę, ja rozumiem, że minotaur może się samemu nadziać na miecz, ale żeby zrobiła to jedna z tych cholernych staruch, to już chyba jest przesada! Dobra, koniec gadania o żmijowym łbie, mam przecież tutaj jeszcze jednego małego, irytującego herosa, któremu trzeba dać nauczkę! Spoglądam na mojego rówieśnika, który gapi się na mnie z rozszerzonymi oczami i zaczynam cicho:

- Nico di Angelo, masz dziesięć sekund na wyjaśnienie co takiego zrobiłeś, że twój ojciec wysłał za tobą Klątwę?

Patrzę, jak chłopak przestępuje z nogi na nogę, a potem mruczy coś cicho pod nosem. Bogom dzięki, że mam genialny słuch! Inaczej nie zrozumiałabym nic z tego, co ten mały kurdupel powiedział. Okey, może i nie jest znowu taki mały, ma w końcu metr sześćdziesiąt pięć, ale dla mnie, osoby, która otrzymała jakże wspaniały wzrost wynoszący metr siedemdziesiąt, jest śmiesznie niski. Co z tego, że chłopcy wolniej rosną, a my mamy po trzynaście lat? To ja jestem wyższa i korzystam z tego faktu w takich sytuacjach, jak na przykład ta w tej chwili. Posyłam chłopakowi lodowate spojrzenie i staram się uspokoić, ale marnie mi to wychodzi, co doskonale potwierdza, że gdy się otwieram usta, zamiast wypowiedzieć opracowaną w myślach reprymendę, zaczynam się na niego wydzierać:

- Co to ma, do jasnej cholery!, znaczyć, że nazwałeś swojego przeklętego ojca tchórzem, który nieustannie wysługuje się innymi?! Czyś ty do reszty postradał rozum, bezmózgi bałwanie? Nie dosyć ci kłopotów z Persefoną po tym, jak razem z Elrionem podeptaliście jej ogród, co? Obiecałeś, że będziesz się zachowywał, jak na herosa przystało, ale nie! Zawsze musisz coś odwalić, prawda? A co jakby Hades nie wysłał za tobą Czcigodnej, tylko przemienił cię w jakieś zwierzę bądź rzecz? Coś ty myślał, jak to mówiłeś, a może lepiej się zapytać, czy w ogóle wtedy myślałeś?! – wrzeszczę, potrząsając brunetem. Nie obchodzi mnie to, jak dziwnie musi to wyglądać ani to, co mogą sobie pomyśleć śmiertelnicy, jeśli by przechodzili tą drogą. Ten bezczelny smarkacz o mało co nie podpisał na siebie wyroku śmierci! Biorę głęboki oddech na uspokojenie i kontynuuję cichym, wypranym z emocji głosem: - Powiedz mi, Dragon, czy ty zastanawiałeś się wtedy, co czuliby ci, którym na tobie zależy, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że własny ojciec zamienił cię w krzesło albo stół? Czy chociaż przez chwilę pomyślałeś sobie, co ja będę czuła? Doskonale wiesz, że po nim… - urywam, spuszczając wzrok, a syn pana Podziemia przytula mnie, gdy łzy same zaczynają płynąć z moich oczu.

Cholerny dupek, jak to możliwe, że ja, zawsze opanowana w towarzystwie innych ludzi, pozwalam się sobie rozkleić na samą myśl o… o moim bracie? Przez te sześć lat, które minęły odkąd ostatni raz widziałam Percy'ego miałam już paru znajomych, jednak z nikim z nich nie byłam aż tak blisko, jak z tym bezmózgiem. Pamiętam do dziś, jak przerażona byłam, gdy trzy lata temu wyrósł niespodziewanie z ziemi, niemal przyprawiając mnie tym o zawał. Nie mam pojęcia, co podkusiło mnie, bym zaczęła z nim gadać, jednak od słowa do słowa i okazało się, że wiele nas łączy, on stracił siostrę, ja straciłam brata. On jest synem Hadesa, a ja, cóż, tę kwestię akurat przemilczałam, a Nico nie zamierzał się narzucać i stwierdził, że jak będę chciała, to mu powiem. I to właśnie lubię w tym Upiorze, jak go czasami nazywam, nigdy do niczego mnie nie zmusza, zawsze się pyta, co chcę robić i ogólnie zdarza mu się być słodkim, ale, brońcie bogowie, nic mnie z nim nie łączy! Zresztą di Angelo nie gustuje w dziewczynach, mój przyjaciel woli chłopców, no i…

- Esti, nie mam nic przeciwko twojemu wypłakiwaniu się na moim ramieniu, ale to nie wypada, by tak duża heroska smuciła się dlatego, że została zaatakowana przez potwora! – i jest najbardziej irytującą osobą, którą miałam okazję poznać.

Czyżby temu dupkowi było mało mojej złości? Już ja mu pokażę, co się dzieje, jak się mnie wkurza! Ogłuszający ryk rozchodzi się po całym lesie, a ja i brunet wymieniamy spojrzenia. Eeee, nauczka dla tego idioty musi zaczekać, najpierw trzeba jakoś zwiać minotaurowi. Walka z starszą, latającą, panią, mającą węże zamiast włosów to jedno, walka z wielkim bykiem, który może zabić człowieka, gdy przez przypadek go kopnie to drugie. Osobiście zdecydowanie wolę to pierwsze, dlatego też nie protestowałam, gdy syn Hadesa złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął w nieznanym mi kierunku. Mogę walczyć z Łaskawymi, centaurami, cyklopami czy duchami wiatru, ale walka z minotaurem to już co innego. Dla niektórych może to być dziwne, ale ja panicznie boję się byków, nie wiem dlaczego, po prostu tak mam, więc widzicie… perspektywa zmierzenia się z ponad trzymetrowym gościem, który wygląda jak zwierzę zdecydowanie przekracza moje możliwości.

Biegłam za Niciem, praktycznie na oślep – była już noc, a moja zdolność widzenia o tej porze dnia jakoś dziwnie zmalała ostatnim czasem – jednak, gdy skierował się w kierunku widocznego z miejsca, w którym byliśmy, ogniska, zmarszczyłam brwi. Dokąd ten chłopak mnie prowadzi? Zanim zdążyłam się o to zapytać, wpadliśmy na polanę, a ja uświadomiłam sobie cztery rzeczy:

a) minotaur już nas nie goni,

b) wokół ogniska znajduje się cała masa młodzieży,

c) wszyscy się na nas gapią,

d) cały czas trzymam rękę tego półmózga.

Niemal natychmiast puściłam rękę herosa, rozglądając się po twarzach zebranych i zastanawiając się, kim oni są. Gość z tułowiem konia, który był najprawdopodobniej centaurem – tak, wiem, odkrycie roku – odezwał się jako pierwszy:

- Witaj, Nico! Cieszę się, że postanowiłeś nas w końcu odwiedzić – powiedział, patrząc synowi pana Podziemia prosto w oczy. Przez krótką chwilę miałam nadzieję, że mnie nie zauważy, jednak została ona szybko rozwiana, gdy przeniósł na mnie wzrok. Z niemałą satysfakcją zauważyłam zdziwienie na jego twarzy, a także fakt, że, w momencie, w którym ponownie przemówił, w jego głosie dźwięczało zdumienie: - Hmm, może zechciałbyś nam przedstawić swoją towarzyszkę? – spytał centaur.

Di Angelo spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy, a potem odpowiedział:

- Chejronie to jest Estme – wskazał na mnie – skinęłam uprzejmie głową facetowi, który powinien nie żyć od dobrych paru tysięcy lat – a potem dodał: - jest półboginią, która nie została jeszcze uznana. Estme to jest Chejron, koordynator zajęć w Obozie Herosów i… – widocznie chciał jeszcze coś dopowiedzieć, ale urwał wpatrując się we mnie z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

Rozejrzałam się dookoła, zauważając, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która się na mnie gapi z rozdziawionymi ustami. Co ten dureń znowu wykombinował?! Spojrzałam na niego i już miałam zacząć mój popisowy numer, gdy zauważyłam, że jedno z obozowiczów wskazuje na coś nad moją głową. Uniosłam głowę i zatkało mnie. Nad moją głową znajdował się widmowy trójząb, który zaczynał już blaknąć. Doskonale wiedziałam, co to oznacza. Zostałam uznana.

- To przecież niemożliwe – cichy pomruk przebiegł przez tłum, a ja mrugałam powiekami niezdolna do wyduszenia ani jednego słowa.

Och, czyżby teraz mój kochany tatuś sobie o mnie przypomniał? Naprawdę, teraz, gdy w miarę poukładałam swoje życie? Po prostu stwierdził sobie „O! Dzieciak jest w Obozie, więc uznam ją na oczach wszystkich obozowiczów i rozwalę jej życie!". Cóż, zawsze wiedziałam, że bogowie mają spaczone poczucie humoru, ale że aż do tego stopnia? Jakby tego było mało, zebrani wokół mnie z centaurem i Niciem na czele uklękli przede mną na kolana.

- Witaj, Estme, córko Wstrząsającego Ziemią, Władcy Burz, Ojca Koni, Pana Mórz!

Jeśli wcześniej miałam ciężkie życie, to co mam powiedzieć o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło? Trzy słowa: „Wielkie dzięki, tato!".

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jeżeli KTOKOLWIEK to czyta, niech zostawi po sobie komentarz, proszę! Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy komukolwiek podoba się to, co piszę. Pierwszym pięciu osób, które skomentują zostaną zadedykowane najbliższe cztery rozdziały, następnej piątce cztery kolejne i tak dalej :)<br>_**


End file.
